


Quiet Moments

by HeirOfLight



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfLight/pseuds/HeirOfLight
Summary: Toki admires Rockso in his sleep. (This is very short, sorry!)





	Quiet Moments

Leonard “Rockso” Rockstein was not an easy man to love. He was loud, and overly affectionate, and was very good at pissing people off. He did cocaine. He did a lot of drugs, in fact, and they tended to rule his life. (Almost) the entirety of Dethklok had a deep, undying hatred of him.

Of course, none of these things stopped Toki Wartooth from being desperately in love with him. Some might suspect that it was to spite his band members, except Toki was so earnest about it that it was impossible to deny that his feelings were genuine. He clung to the rock n roll clown constantly, trailing behind him wherever he went. He was always the first to jump to Rockso’s defense. His heart skipped a beat every time he received a call from him. He couldn’t deny it; he had it bad.

How coulds I not? He thought, smiling to himself. 

It had been a rare night in. Rockso had been feeling down, so Toki invited him over for weed and alcohol. It was a much gentler night than either of them were used to; neither of them minded. Sometimes it was nice to just relax together. 

Toki sighed. His fingertips trailed gently across the sleeping man’s torso. His heart pounded seeing the way Dr. Rockso’s chest rose and fell rhythmically under his touch. The feeling of skin on skin never failed to warm Toki’s cheeks. It wasn’t like he was a virgin, exactly, but he had always been timid about that kind of thing. His breath hitched in his throat as the other man turned towards him with a soft grunt.

“Toki?” Dr. Rockso’s—No, Leonard’s voice cut through the silence between them. When they were together, his voice was lower. It was almost normal, even. Almost.

“Oh. Um. Sorry! I didn’t means to—“

Leonard shushed him and pulled him closer. Toki’s face burned with embarrassment as their chests pressed together through his thin white shirt. He shook under the man’s touch, shivers running down his spine when he felt fingertips tracing his sides. He bit his lip and pulled away slightly.

“Shh, Dr. Rockso is here,” Leonard said, moving closer again.

Toki wanted to pull away—or maybe he wanted his friend so much closer. Maybe he wanted those hands to move lower. Maybe he wanted to feel the other’s breath against his lips instead of his forehead. Maybe…maybe he wanted him inside of him. For a moment, a dozen possibilities passed through his mind. Flashes of heavy breaths and sweat filled him with anticipation and arousal, and for a moment, he thought it could be reciprocated. 

But then, just as his hand drifted downwards, he heard a loud snore from the other man. He sighed, pulled the sheets around his shoulders, and leaned into Leonard Rockstein’s embrace instead.


End file.
